


Reward

by Twisted_Mind



Series: Irredeemable Filth: Original Edition [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Control, Sex Toys, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8917225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/pseuds/Twisted_Mind
Summary: “I know. You’ve been so good for me, though. Patient and sweet, just like I knew you could. You remember what I told you?” 


  Alexander nodded, his breaths coming faster. “You said that if I was good, I’d get a reward. Something special, you said.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheKreman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKreman/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Kreman! Love you bunches! 
> 
> And big, BIG thanks to DenaCeleste for all her help and handholding with this one. Couldn't have done it without you. <3

 

“Sir?”

Jay hid a smile at the whine. His boy had been so, so good throughout dinner—and it hadn’t been easy for him. Not when Jay had opened him up and filled him with the new plug before they went out. The way Alexander had bitten back whines while Jay drove them to the restaurant had been worth ignoring the urge to say “fuck it” and stay in.

He cupped his boy’s neck. “I know. You’ve been so good for me, though. Patient and sweet, just like I knew you could. You remember what I told you?”

Alexander nodded, his breaths coming faster. “You said that if I was good, I’d get a reward. Something special, you said.”

“Good boy.” Jay dragged his boy close for a quick kiss. “Go get naked for me. I’ll be right behind you.”

Alexander’s smile was blinding as he leaned forward to hug Jay before bouncing excitedly up the stairs, calling, “Yes, Sir!” over his shoulder.

Watching him, Jay was glad he’d planned for this and seen it through. The wait would be worth it, and he knew his boy would enjoy himself. He took his time heading upstairs, shedding his shirt on the way. When he reached their bedroom, he whistled appreciatively—Alexander had not only stripped as instructed, he’d also arranged himself into a very pretty picture. His arms were above his head, not touching himself despite the fact that he was hard.

“Pretty, baby,” he murmured, stripping the rest of the way.

Alexander flushed a little at the praise. “Tell me what my reward is? Please, Sir? Not knowing is killing me.”

Jay raised an eyebrow at his boy, but it was all for show. “Get the lube out, and then budge over.” Alexander obeyed, despite his obvious confusion. Jay sat next to him, tracing over his collarbones. Leaning in to buss a kiss over Alexander’s temple, Jay whispered, “You’re gonna open me up, and then you’re gonna show me how good you are with that cock of yours.”

Alexander whined, and when Jay pulled back, he saw that his boy’s pupils were blown. He grinned as his boy swallowed loudly. “And the plug?”

“Will stay in. Seems mean to leave you empty.”

Alexander nodded, and Jay sprawled across the bed, his legs falling open easily. “What are you waiting for, boy?”

Alexander settled himself between Jay’s knees, pouring lube over his fingers. “Sir?”

He grinned, understanding what his boy was struggling to ask. “I stretched earlier, in the showered before dinner, so you don’t have to treat me like glass.”

“I’m still going to be careful with you.” And then, as if to prove his point, he eased the first finger inside.

Jay closed his eyes, trusting his boy to be as efficient as he was thorough. But when he was taking three of his boy’s thick fingers easily, he decided that was more than enough. “Alright. Get a condom on and fill me up.”

“I think I should—”

“Condom and get in me, or I’ll take care of it myself. And since I hadn’t planned on doing the work for my orgasm tonight, I will _not_ be pleased if I have to hit the toybox.”

Alexander grinned. “Yes Sir, but I’m gonna remind you of this when you’re bitching about being sore tomorrow.”

Jay nudged at his boy’s hip with a foot as Alexander rolled the condom on. He muttered, “Brat,” fondly.

The banter ceased as Alexander shifted them and started to press inside. Jay groaned, knees tightening around the bulk of his boy’s body. It had been a while.

Luckily, Alexander knew that and was just as good at this as he was at everything else his Sir asked of him, so he took it slow, stopping often. Once fully sheathed, he waited. “Good boy,” Jay breathed, drawing Alexander’s head down for a slow kiss.

When it broke, his boy sounded a little breathless. “How do you want it, Sir?”

He hummed. “Nothing too fast or hard. Start off easy.” Alexander nodded, and gave a careful roll of his hips. Jay’s eyes closed, savouring it, before he forced them back open. “No coming without my say-so.”

Alexander huffed, grinning. “Wouldn’t dream of it, Sir.”

And then Alexander was giving him exactly what he’d asked for, with deep, careful strokes that were nothing short of bliss. Jay smoothed his hands up boy’s back, feeling the skin heat and when the muscles started trembling from the effort of maintaining an even, lazy rhythm.

He tilted his hips up and wrapped a hand around his dick. “A little faster now—ah, yeah,” he groaned, Alexander complying before he’d finished giving the order. “That’s my good boy.”

Alexander was panting, no doubt trying to hold off his own finish as he continued at the slightly-quicker pace. Jay was so close he could feel the beginnings of his orgasm tingling in his fingertips. He lingered there, on the edge of coming, stripping his cock ruthlessly, until Alexander whined, “Permission to come?”

Hearing his boy sound so deliciously needy was all it took to send pleasure washing over him, but even as he grunted and coated his own belly, he made sure to choke out a, “No.”

Alexander let out a sound close to a sob as he stilled, and Jay rode out the tail end of his orgasm watching how pretty his boy looked fighting not to come. When he felt his body loosen, going all-but boneless against the mattress, he cupped the back of his boy’s neck with his clean hand. “Alright, sweetheart,” he murmured, other hand reaching around to press against the base of the plug. “You can let go, now.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Alexander whispered, going down on his elbows, hips jerking erratically. Jay knew it wouldn’t take more than a minute or two before his boy came, but he wanted to speed things along. So on his boy’s next thrust, he pushed _hard_ against the plug, forcing it against Alexander’s prostate.

Alexander choked on Jay’s name before slumping, spent, atop his Sir. Jay cradled him, carding gentle fingers through the hair at the back of Alexander’s head as his breathing slowed. When Alexander lifted himself, there was an unvoiced question in the look he gave Jay.

Jay pulled him down for a quick kiss. “You were perfect, baby. And yes, we’ll be doing that again.”

 


End file.
